charmed_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Piper Halliwell
"Paige! The Charmed Ones come first." - Piper to Paige. Piper Halliwell is the middle sister of the Charmed Ones, though becomes the eldest after the death of her big sister Prue. She is also the wife of ex-whitelighter, Leo Wyatt and the mother of three; Wyatt, Chris and Melinda Halliwell. Her Wiccan powers work through the manipulation of molecules: slowing them down to the point where thing freeze, and speeding them up to either induce heat or cause explosions. Besides this, Piper possesses the basic powers of a witch: the ability to cast spells, brew potions and scry for lost objects or people. She also has access to The Power of Three with her sisters; Prue and Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews. Piper works as a chef in her own restaurant, which she named Charmed, a nod to her family and their legacy. She opened up the restaurant in 2010, however she still has ownership over her nightclub P3, named after her sisters three and which she has left in the capable hands of her friend: Billie Jenkins. Piper is a decedent of the Warren family line of witches dating back to Melinda Warren of the 16th Century. History Early Life Piper Halliwell was born on August 7, 1973 to Warren Witch Patty Halliwell and mortal Victor Bennett. She was born with the Wiccan power of Molecular Immobilization. On March 24th, 1975, she was visited by her future self who, along with the future selves of her sisters, tried to unbind the bond that her mother had made with the Warlock Nicholas. Against her will, she had promised him the powers of her daughters and had granted him immunity from those powers by blessing his ring. Sometime during November 1975, Piper and her older sister Prue Halliwell, welcomed their little sister Phoebe Halliwell into the world. After her birth, their grandmother, Penny, bound their powers in order to keep them safe from Nicholas. To ensure their safety and a normal childhood, Penny erased all magic-related memories, causing them to forget about magic and their abilities. In her teen years, Piper didn't quite know where she fit in; according to Prue she was like Jan Brady. Piper also felt she was ordinary compared to her sisters, Prue and Phoebe. However, Grams reassured Piper that she was special, that she was kind and caring, and the best little helper Grams had. Piper eventually graduated from Baker High School in 1992, but didn't yet have the courage to go away to school and stayed home throughout her college career. Eventually, she graduated and became an accountant at a bank even though it was her desire to become a chef. Grams tried her best to keep Piper and her sisters together so they would be able to fulfill their destiny of being the Charmed Ones. However, because Prue and Phoebe could never get along, she believed that they would never mature enough to handle their powers once they're back and so intended to bind them which Piper discovered three years later however before she was able to Grams went into cardiac arrest and died. Children Birth of Wyatt Halliwell After many failed attempts, Piper managed to get pregnant. The pregnancy was not easy. Aside from the problems of a mortal pregnancy, Piper's powers became uncontrollable and she often burped orbs. This was all caused by the growing powers of the baby she was carrying, who also swapped the powers of his parents when they had a fight, so that they could walk a mile in each other's shoes. Both the sisters, Leo and even Darryl decided it was best for Piper if she would stay out of demon fighting. That way, the baby wouldn't be hurt. However, the baby proved to be able to defend himself and his mother from the womb by using a protection shield and healing wounds. Piper became invincible. Invincible as she temporarily was, Piper was still vulnerable to diseases. During her third trimester, Piper was diagnosed with Toxemia. The doctor said the treatment involved a no-salt diet, no stress and lots of bed rest for the rest of her pregnancy. The next day, Phoebe, Paige and Leo discover that magic has disappeared from the world. As it turns out, a prophecy made long ago is about to come true: the birth of the Twice-Blessed Child. Piper gave birth to her son, Wyatt Halliwell, on the dining room table on the same night. Wyatt came in a swirl of orbs, much to the surprise of everyone. However, everyone was under the impression that Piper and Leo's child would be a girl, and thus it was an even bigger surprise to see Mr. Winkie between the legs, as Phoebe had put it. Birth of Chris Halliwell Chris had arrived in the past months before he was even conceived when Piper and Leo were trapped in Limbo by a Darklighter on a mission to save his brother Wyatt from turning evil. Although she and Leo had no idea that Chris was their son, Phoebe and Paige both had already found out. They had kept it secret from Piper until they knew that she was finally pregnant. When they told Piper, the sisters decided to keep it secret from Leo who had gone up to the Heavens with the other Elders permanently. According to Piper, it would make things too difficult for her and Leo if he knew. A few weeks later, when Piper and Chris were attacked by the Spider demon, Phoebe and Paige had to tell Leo. Knowing how vulnerable she was, they had her moved to Magic School for protection until after the baby was born. The birth, like Wyatt's, didn't go smoothly. The baby suffered from distress and had to be taken out immediately; during the birth, Piper lost a lot of blood and almost died, but the doctors saved her and baby Chris however, adult Chris was killed by Gideon whilst protecting his brother Wyatt. Birth of Melinda Halliwell In 1999, Piper and her sisters; Prue and Phoebe went to the future in 2009, it was there that she met her and Leo's only child, Melinda. Years later in 2002, Piper became pregnant, as a result all of the family assumed that Piper was having a little girl as she had in an alternative future. She had decided to name the little girl Prudence Melinda, after both the little girl and her sister. However, the child turned out to be a boy, Wyatt. In 2008, Piper was visited by Melinda Warren in a dream, with Melinda telling her of a prophesied daughter born to the Charmed Ones, and that that daughter would be a strength better than herself. This child would be the reincarnation of herself and would have access to all of the Charmed abilities. Unknowingly when Piper was two months pregnant, she had her first ever premonition of Leo and herself, giving out a pack lunch to their two sons, as well as a little girl; Prudence Melinda Halliwell. The pregnancy was hard winded, as Piper struggled a lot with her powers, as she began being able to use all three of the Charmed abilities. With her having visions, freezing time, her own power, and moving things with her mind. As the pregnancy went on, Piper began to struggle a lot with demons coming to attack her, wanting to either kill her baby or take the baby. It didn't help that her sister Phoebe was also just as pregnant. The sisters made it clear that they would take on any and all that tried to kill or take their children. Melinda was born on October 31, 2008, Halloween, in which she was named after the long ago foresaw name of Prudence Melinda Halliwell named in honor of her sister Prue Halliwell. Appearance Of all four sisters, Piper's appearance changes the least frequently and drastically. However, even these trivial changes reflect how her character changes. * Hair: For her entire childhood and going into her twenties, Piper sports dark brown hair of a moderate length and bangs. She lets her hair grow and gets a slightly lighter shade. Piper continues to grow her hair and gets light brown highlights during her first pregnancy. The highlights wear off and she wears bangs again. Piper continues to grow her hair and has a loose curl on occasion. Piper lets her hair grow long and cuts it occasionally. In 2050, Piper still has long hair and it turns grey. * Appearance: In terms of appearance, Piper is seen as being a very maternal looking woman with light skin and dark brown eyes. She is the smallest of the Halliwell sisters at 5"3' just slightly smaller than Phoebe. Piper also has a couple of tattoos and wears little to no make-up keeping it clean and chooses colors that match her skin and lips closely tending only to wear it for parties and other events. * Wardrobe: Her fashion sense is conservative during her early twenties. As she grows older she starts to wear more feminine clothes as well as hair gloves on occasion. * Aliases: As the alias Jenny Bennett, Piper has blonde hair which is generally shorter than the hair of her normal appearance. Her second alias, Jamie Bennett has long brown hair with loose curls. Personality Piper is described as the most kind, caring, and maternal of the four sisters. Also, she can be very sarcastic and quick-witted. Over the years, Piper grew from the meek, shy and very much arbiter middle sister, to a confident, charge-taking, quite comedic cynical woman. Piper was often described as the glue that holds the family together. People also comment that she is surly which seems to have been inherited by her son Chris. When it comes to magic, Piper hates the constant demonic attacks and her sacrifice of a normal life. However, Piper knew that being a witch was a part of who she was and came to cherish it in time. Realizing that she would not be able to save innocents without her powers, Piper accepted her destiny as a Charmed One. It is through this ideology that she knows that she can never bind her children's powers and knows that if it hadn't been for her magic then she would never have had her children. Piper has struggled a lot in her life especially when it comes to her love life and her children such as the Elders involvement in her marriage, the other future in which her son was evil and even during the deaths of her sister Prue and her youngest son Chris, though she has made herself stronger in order to protect the people she holds dear, though she is very protective of and scared for her son Chris more so than of her other two children. Powers and Abilities Active Powers * Molecular Immobilization: The ability to slow down molecules to the point that they freeze. This power works on almost all objects and beings, except certain upper-level demons such as The Triad. This is Piper's primary power which she channels through her hands. Due to her powers she managed to teach all of the Halliwell cousins with the power of Molecular Immobilization to control their magic. * Molecular Combustion: The ability to speed up molecules to the point that they explode. This power advanced so much that she is able to destroy Upper-Level Demons. It is considered Piper's strongest and most frequently used power. Due to her powers she managed to teach all of the Halliwell cousins with the power of molecular combustion to control their magic. ** Deviation: The ability to manipulate your current magical power to deflect energies back in the direction it came from that are thrown in the targeted direction of the deviator. Piper is capable of this through the use of her Molecular Combustion power. ** Molecular Acceleration: The ability to reverberate molecules at a speed which causes them to rapidly heat up and sometimes become disordered; this can often result in either melting or ignition. Piper gained this ability in 2008 when she wanted to blow up the Source of All Evil in the form of a Golem. Basic Powers * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. This is considered Piper's specialty, due to her love and skill for cooking. She is also the one that teaches the Halliwell cousins the art of potion making. * Scrying: The ability to locate a person or object with the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. * Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Other Powers * The Power of Three: The collective power of the Charmed Ones that enhances their powers. * High Resistance: The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm, surviving otherwise lethal attacks. * Temporary Powers: Powers that Piper temporarily gained when she was transformed into or swapped powers with other beings. She is also the only one of her sisters to have temporarily been able to access all of the Charmed powers through her pregnancy with Melinda. Professional Life * Bank: Before working at Quake, Piper had a job as a banker. Much to her grandmother's dismay, Piper did not want to work as a chef at a restaurant since a job as a banker earned more, and the family could use all the money they could get. * Quake: After the death of her grandmother, Piper wanted to honor her dream and applied for a job as a chef at Quake. However, she was hired as restaurant manager when the current chef, Chef Moore had left for a job in France. Constantly working double shifts, and having a lousy boss, Piper was unhappy with her job. A year later, Piper was reminded of her lifelong dream of owning her own restaurant by an old classmate, Joanne Hertz. Piper decided to quit and pursued her dream. * P3: After quitting at Quake, Piper intended to open her own restaurant. However, the risks were too high to take and thus Piper decided to open a nightclub. With the help of her sisters, Piper opened P3 which quickly became San Francisco's hottest nightclub after Dishwalla put P3 on the map. Though the club struggled a few times, it did well overall and was the biggest source of income for the sisters. P3 became the place where the sisters would spend a relaxing night after all the demon fighting and thus was one of the places Piper wanted to keep demon free, however, demons have been battled and vanquished there on occasion. Piper gave the club its name as a nod to the Power of Three, in honor of her and her sisters. She eventually puts P3 on the back burner and letting Billie Jenkins take over and intends to will the nightclub to her daughter Melinda and son Wyatt. * Charmed: While pregnant with her daughter's Melinda, Piper feeling guilty decided to spend the day with her son Chris, it was during their trip that she found a for sale restaurant in desperate need of a refurb and with Chris made an impulsive buy on the place and decided to make the restaurant a project for Chris and her. The restaurant took months to complete. With Chris' help, she named the restaurant "Charmed" after their family power. The opening night of "Charmed," was a complete success, with the whole Halliwell family being there and Piper dedicating the opening to Chris. Ever since opening Charmed, she has managed to make a success of it with her being one of the top chefs. Romantic Life Leo Wyatt Piper's longest and permanent relationship was with Leo Wyatt. She met Leo for the first time when he came to the sisters as a handyman. While he actually served as the Charmed Ones' Whitelighter, Leo was forbidden to have any romantic relationships with his charges. Leo eventually revealed himself as the sisters' Whitelighter when he was shot by a Darklighter named Alec. When Leo was healed, he broke up with Piper so that he would not be punished for their relationship by his bosses. The year afterwards, Piper had a relationship with next door neighbor, Dan Gordon. However, Piper still had feelings for Leo, for which he kept fighting for. Finally being able to win Piper for him, Leo took Piper to the Heavens to present her to his bosses. A month later the couple returned to earth, not noticing they had spent a month up there. It was revealed that they had to break up or else Leo would be reassigned to other witches. It was then that Leo proposed to Piper, saying that a marriage was the only way to be with each other as it could not be undone by the Elders. After a long struggle, Piper was finally able to wed Leo through a Handfasting. Two years later, the couple was pregnant of their first child, Wyatt Halliwell. Not long after the birth of their first son, Leo became an Elder and was not allowed to stay on earth any longer. This caused Piper and Leo to break up and almost divorce. During their time apart, they spend a brief, intimate moment in which they conceived their second son, Chris Halliwell. Not long after the birth of Chris, Piper let Leo back into her life and became a couple again. A few months later, Leo fell from grace and became mortal. Not a year later, Leo was taken by an Angel of Destiny. His death would give the sisters more strength to battle whomever they had to fight in the Ultimate Battle. During his absence, Piper began to film simple household chores and her sons playing with toys, so that she could watch with Leo after he returned. Eventually, when the Ultimate Battle was over, Leo was brought back to Piper and his sons. A few years later, the couple welcomed their third child, and only daughter into the world, Melinda Halliwell. Many years later, in 2050, Piper and Leo are still together and living a happy, healthy life. They have nine grandchildren which they take care of when their parents are working or fighting evil. Leo is also said to have been Piper's soul mate meaning that no matter what they were destined to be with one another something that both her sisters, and son Chris hinted too throughout the years and which was confirmed by her niece Peyton Halliwell. Other Relationships * Billy Wilson, Joe, Barry, and Tim: Piper dated these three guys in college, high school, and eighth grade, respectively. Nothing else is known about them or her relationships with them. * Jeremy Burns: Piper first met Jeremy at a San Francisco hospital whengrams was admitted for a heart attack. He had left her his number on a napkin, which he had given to her when she was crying in the cafeteria. A few weeks later, when Grams died, Phoebe left the manor for New York. Six months later, she returns and reawakens the powers of her and her sisters. Not long after, Jeremy revealed his true self, a warlock who wanted to steal her powers and those of her sisters. He was ultimately vanquished by the sisters when using the Power of Three Spell. A year later, he was brought back to life by Abraxas, and attacked Piper's banker boyfriend Rob, which caused her loan application for P3 to be denied. Five years later in the episode Cat House, Phoebe told Paige that Piper and Jeremy were engaged to be married. * Mark Chao: A young Chinese-American college student who had 23rd birthday on the day he was killed and incinerated by Tony Wong and his gang. Mark's ghost form appealed to the sisters to save his soul, by giving him a proper burial, from the soul collector Yama. They both shared a passion for food and cooking and coincidentally both had jobs which had nothing to do with cooking since those earned more. Mark gave Piper the old Chinese recipes from his father before moving on. Piper attended Mark's funeral and saw him going into the afterlife with his father. * Jack Manford: Jack was a regular customer at Quake restaurant. Piper and Phoebe had cast a love spell, which caused Jack to be attracted to Piper. Surprised, Piper tries to turn him off her by talking about her supposed tattoos and piercings, which only encourages him further. Piper realizes the love spell only conjures lust, and that love is something special between two people, something that cannot be conjured. After the love spell got out of hand, it was reversed and Jack had no recollection of the event. * Josh: After Leo departs (upon Phoebe's discovery about Leo's powers) she meets an arts graduate student named Josh and subsequently they fight over a bottle of wine. Piper wanted it for a meal she was preparing for Prue's boss and her two guests, one of whom turned out to be Josh who, after succeeding in buying the bottle, brought it to the house as a gift. Despite not letting go of Leo, a cautious Piper begins to date him. After three dates, combined with Piper's love for Leo and Josh receiving a job offer in Beverly Hills, Piper encourages him to take the job, thus ending the relationship * Rob: Piper almost sleeps with this bank loaner who was going to either approve or deny her request for a loan to buy a nightclub that would become P3. Despite having reservations, he was about to approve the application, when the resurrected ex-boyfriend Jeremy returns to try and kill Piper. Rob got attacked in the process and subsequently declines the application, leaving Prue and Phoebe to mortgage the house so Piper could live her intermediate dream * Dan Gordon: Aside from Leo, Dan is Piper's most impacted lover. While Piper and Leo were separated, Piper sought out a normal relationship with a mortal, her next door neighbor and former baseball player Dan Gordon. Although it started out well, the relationship began to fritter away when she blurts out Leo's name after he saved her from dying of Oroya Fever. When she figured out her feelings were really with Leo, she broke up with him. During their entire relationship, Dan remains oblivious to the fact that Piper is a witch, despite encountering many close shaves. He eventually learned the truth, but he proved unable to handle the secret. Piper, with the help of a genie, had the knowledge removed from Dan. Eventually, the pair ended their relationship altogether. * Seth: Seth was the first man Piper dated after Leo left. They went on a date, which was quickly interrupted by Chris. Seth later called the manor, though it is unknown if they went on another date * Brett and Ryan: When Piper and Leo split up, she tried dating other men. Both Brett and Ryan were quite taken with Piper, but were immediately scared away by Wyatt using his powers behind Piper's back. This led Piper to believe that her dates didn't like children. When Wyatt tries his trick on Richard Montana, a male witch whom Wyatt believed Piper was dating, Piper discovered it was Wyatt's magic that scared them away so that Piper would not date any other men * Greg: Piper and Greg's relationship was the longest relationship after her marriage. The relationship ended after Chris fooled Greg into believing Piper and Leo were still together by showing them "sleeping" together (due to his wish being granted by Phoebe). In 2006, while Leo was still encased in ice, Piper and Greg literally collided with each other. Noticing Leo was absent, Greg tried to re-bond with Piper. However, Piper turned him down as she was still holding onto hope of Leo returning after the Ultimate Battle. * David Right: After an epiphany caused Piper to swear off men, Paige and Phoebe decided to create the perfect man for her on her birthday - with a few of their personal preferences as well. An initially unhappy Piper comes round to adore him but after Chris manipulates David for his own gain (to try and convince the sisters to bind Wyatt's powers), all the sisters swoon over him, resulting in a food fight. Before vanishing at the stroke of midnight, David tells Piper not to give up on love Trivia * Piper's blood type is AB. * Piper is the first and last sister to write in the Book of Shadows. She was seen writing into the Book after she had reversed the backfired confidence-spell that she used on Doug, a waiter from Quake. * Piper's zodiac sign is said to be Gemini. However, the family tree states that she was born in August, which would make her a Leo. * Piper likes to knit in her free time. * In High School Piper ran for Freshman Class Secretary, but she got so nervous when talking that Prue had to come on the stage to finish her speech for her. * According to an old classmate, Piper liked to sit in the back of the class, drawing on her jeans. * Piper has had the least amount of lovers out of the Charmed Ones. Conversely, she's had the longest standing romantic relationship of them all as well, with Leo Wyatt. * Piper was the first sister to have transformed into another magical being, namely, a Wendigo. * Piper is the only Charmed One to have become a neutral being. * Piper was the first to discover her powers. * Piper is the only sister to never have possessed the power of Premonition however she did have a premonition while pregnant with her youngest child Melinda. * Following Prue's death, Piper was the only sister with an offensive power, until Phoebe developed and advanced form of Empathy. * Piper is the only one of the sisters who doesn't possess a mental power. * Piper is the only sister to be transformed into a Goddess thrice; A Valkyrie (demi-goddess), the Goddess of Earth and Shakti, a Hindu Goddess. * Piper was the first sister to visit the Heavens. * One of Piper's past lives was P. Baxter, the mother of Grams, making Piper technically the great-grandmother of her own sisters and herself. * Both Piper and P. Baxter were the owners of a popular bar. * Piper is the only Charmed One whose past life did not have a power related to the elements. However, she is the only Charmed One who is able to do so. * Piper is the only sister whose powers are an advanced version of her past life's. * Piper died twice from non-magical reasons; the first time from Oroya Fever, the second time she was shot by Alice Hicks when the sisters were exposed. * Piper is the only one of the sisters who wasn't turned back into her teenage self, although a picture of her as a teenager was seen on the High School Reunion board that she had made. * Piper is the only sister who doesn't have a gravity-defying power (Phoebe has Levitation, Paige has Hovering, and Prue could use Telekinesis to simulate levitation) * Piper's favorite cake is a double chocolate decadence cake. * Piper is allergic to bees. * Like Grams, Piper used to keep her hands busy with combining several ingredients without actually making anything. * Piper is the only sister (other than Paige) to become an Angel. * Due to her potion making skills, Piper was the only sister who could replicate her own powers. * After the death of Prue, Piper inherited her golden necklace. * Piper was the only of the three sisters who had contact with Cole after season 5 until his return. * As a child Piper didn't require any hand gestures to unfreeze young Andy, older Prue, and older Piper. She simply tilted her head, almost like how her power worked in the episode Once in a Blue Moon. * Piper was called surly on two occasions. Kyra referred to her as the surly one in "Witchness Protection" and Phoebe joked her middle name was surly in "Show Ghouls". Ironically, Piper first referred to Chris as being surly in "Hyde School Reunion". * Piper is the only sister who was never had a different hair color. Prue's hair was blond in the future during Morality Bites. Phoebe dyed her hair blond during season 3 and the first half of season 4. Paige's hair color changed starting season 5 and went back to brown in season 7. Category:Characters